


[星昴] Estrus

by cloversleaves, KAKESU



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversleaves/pseuds/cloversleaves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAKESU/pseuds/KAKESU
Summary: 架空現代，獸醫星x犬系妖怪昴，發情期如題接龍文，不定期更新的開車合集OOC有，無節操可言（
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 5





	[星昴] Estrus

星史郎懷疑現在待在他房間裡的不是一條普通的狗，他回想著書籍上的文字——雄犬的話七、八個月大就可以著手去做絕育手術...跟腦袋裡的資料一致，當然，他不可能會記錯，畢竟大學文憑可是貨真價實的，但是這條狗就是那麼不尋常，讓他這一年來一而再、再而三的懷疑之前的自己讀了假書。

牠叫昴流，因為是一時興起救回來的狗，星史郎本來就沒有打算花太多心思在這小黑團身上，於是便給牠與他的車子廠牌同個名字，現年應該是兩歲左右，看外表特徵應該是甲斐犬，不過可能不是純種——他不覺得有人會把一隻純種幼犬弄到混身是傷之後遺棄在他診所門口——回到正題，身體發育很慢，現在外型大概只有七個月大。

果然還是應該帶昴流去給他大學教授看看...教授一定會很驚喜的，星史郎已經可以想像到那頭髮花白卻仍神采奕奕的老人神采飛揚的樣子，不過昴流可能要受苦了，若要做精細檢查的話，只能在研究室過夜，他是不可能把工作時間浪費在陪同上的，而昴流從撿回來起一直很黏他，原本不想跟動物一起睡的星史郎也在一整晚幼犬的哀嚎哭泣聲中投降了......

星史郎捏了捏鼻樑，關掉花曬，要不再等一週看看吧？那哭泣聲聽起來是真的蠻慘的，他很怕教授會被鄰居檢舉虐待動物。

男人穿上浴袍，盯著浴室門，照慣例他的寵物等下會噌地撲過來在他臉上舔一口，然後在他腳邊繞圈圈表示興奮。他試過訓練牠不要那麼熱情，但是每當他推開昴流並責備牠時，牠就會露出可憐兮兮的表情無聲地哭泣......他努力過了，真的。

星史郎轉動門把手——結果沒有什麼黑毛團撲過來，他的昴流呢？

“昴流？”他又走了幾步，輕聲呼喚寵物的名字。

“嗚...”

似乎左邊傳來一些動靜，星史郎繞過擋住視線的柱子，映入眼簾的是他的床和一個赤裸的少年。

不，這不是人類，星史郎看到少年頭上的動物耳朵動了動——他原本冷靜的思緒被突然撲上來的少年打斷。

“不舒服......”少年雙手環著星史郎的脖子，一邊喘息一邊用下半身蹭著他的大腿，“拜託......”

櫻塚星史郎，二十五歲，他從沒想過他會對一個來路不明有獸耳（還有尾巴，他看到了）的少年起反應。

“等等，你是誰？”

被推開的黑髮少年十分委屈的眨眨眼，綠色的眼睛裡盛滿不解的情緒，他忍著燥熱感伸手指勾了勾脖子上的項圈，“昴流。”

“......”在一開始星史郎就有看到它，畢竟紅色的項圈在白晰的脖子上十分明顯，但是直到被少年親口證實，他才願意去正視它——

不，不可能，沒聽過狗變人的例子，這是在做夢吧？他也許是太擔心昴流是不是有什麼特殊疾病，所以夢到這樣的夢來欺騙自己....

面對遲遲沒有動作的星史郎，昴流再次靠了過去，踮起腳舔舐對方的嘴角，雖然他控制不住興奮地左右甩動的尾巴，但除此之外昴流覺得他已經表現的很有耐心了。

耐心等待的好孩子會得到獎賞，星史郎常常這樣跟他說。

幾秒後昴流感覺到星史郎的手摸上他的腰，他還沒來得及表達他的喜悅就被抱了起來放到床上。

星史郎用一隻手就抓住了少年的雙手腕，另一隻手扣住下巴，昴流順從的抬頭，從微開的嘴裡可以清楚的看到銳利的犬齒。

這是夢，否則無法解釋他為何會想要跟一個第一次見面的少年做。

“嗯......”昴流小聲呻吟，星史郎撫摸著他，從胸部到腰部，他難耐的挺了挺腰，把下身往男人手裡送。

結果星史郎無視掉少年的請求，他握著對方纖細的腰部把少年翻了個面，用膝蓋壓住不斷甩動的尾巴之後手指摸進臀瓣中間的穴口，這具身體十分敏感，他才抽送幾次少年就顫抖著分泌了許多腸液出來接納他。

“乖孩子。”男人吻了吻少年垂下來的獸耳，把性器放進去。

昴流抖的更厲害了，下身熱到不行，而且後面被撐開的感覺很奇怪，他忍不住哀求出聲。

“星史郎先生，幫我...”，從少年嘴裡出現的稱呼讓星史郎愣了一下。

“你從哪裡聽來的？沒人這樣叫過我。”

“診所、路上，大家都叫你，嗯，櫻塚先生....。”男人突然開始大力地頂弄昴流的敏感點，讓他說的斷斷續續的。

在昴流舒服到說不出話只能呻吟時，星史郎停了下來。

“然後呢？昴流，話要說完喔。”

從星史郎的角度能看見少年的耳朵泛紅，也許因為面朝向床的原因，少年的聲音有點模糊，"......大家都叫你'櫻塚先生'，可是'星史郎'才是你的名字，不是嗎？"

似乎是為了得到他的認同，少年回頭追隨著他的眼睛，眼角沾著的淚水讓那雙綠眸看起來更亮。

"不能叫你星史郎先生嗎...？"

男人伸手抹去少年眼角的淚，少年眨了眨大眼睛，耳朵因為主人的觸摸而微微顫抖。

他用臉蹭著那隻溫暖的大手，上面是清淡的櫻花香味......那好像是叫沐浴乳的東西。

然而這份溫馨很快被打斷，星史郎重新抽動起來，他把昴流的腿分得更開，完全暴露出那嬌嫩的穴口，穴口正緊緊吸住他，正試著容納他的全部。

"不，應該說隨你喜歡。"可是昴流暫時叫不出他的名字了。

房間裡充斥著少年沙啞的呻吟和結合處的水漬聲，莖身上的血管在抽插中忽隱忽現，星史郎反覆輾過某個敏感點，彷彿在回應他一樣，腸道一陣接一陣地收縮，煽動著他的慾望。

昴流整個人被他帶動著磨擦床褥，在他身下不住地顫抖著，當他的手沿著 凹陷的背脊中線 滑向接近尾巴的地方，少年倏地嗚咽一聲，他的性器被隨即絞住。

他在對方放鬆下來後才扶住那纖幼的腰，連根沒入又抽出地加重抽動著，最後在深處射了。

星史郎將少年翻過來，後者似乎還沒從性事中回過神來，那雙綠眸子被水霧罩住，腹部沾著白色的黏液，尾巴和肢體都軟軟地放在床上——活像強姦案受害者。

星史郎沉默了。

說不定明天新聞頭條就是一名未成年少年不幸遭到強暴，而犯人照上的人就是他。

“你真的是昴流？就是那條甲斐...黑狗變的？”

人總得面對現實，星史郎隨手比劃了一下他寵物的大小，雖然臉上風淡雲輕的樣子，但其實心中十分驚訝於剛剛他竟然沒有徹底理清狀況就抱著人家滾床去了，他很清楚自己的自控力不差。

聞言，少年眉頭微皺。

“我是...妖怪，剛學會化形的。”掙扎幾秒，昴流最終決定說出來，縱使他不喜歡這個身份。

星史郎忍不住摸上那不斷輕輕拍打床舖的短尾巴，熟悉的手感，看來現實遠比他以為的更奇幻。

“嗚嗚...！”

沒想到昴流像是被電到一般抖了一下，還未完全消退臉頰上的紅暈又重新爬回來。

“不舒服嗎？”星史郎伸手想要探探對方額頭的溫度，結果手被一把抓住，他這下真的相信少年是妖怪了...這速度和力量都遠遠超過一般人的程度。

“可以...再一次嗎？”昴流感覺身體裡的火焰又被點著了，他抓著星史郎的手靠在嘴邊，伸出舌頭舔了舔，原本以為男人會像剛剛一樣被舔舐之後就抱住他，給他安慰，結果對方只是呼吸稍微重了一點。

不知如何是好的昴流急了，他撐起身，雙腿夾住男人的腰部，手則是去撫摸對方下腹部的器官。（因為他現在很想要被撫摸那裡，所以覺得自己這樣做的話對方也會開心）

完了，沒想到才愣了一下，少年會馬上貼過來，星史郎覺得理智正在蒸發，明明一臉害羞，動作卻那麼大膽直接。

“就是剛剛那個...”

少年怯生生的開口，絞盡腦汁地描述他極度想要但不知名的東西。

這時，理智被燒到半殘的星史郎按住昴流不斷撩撥的手。

“你想要再跟我做嗎？”

“做..？”

“或是說...想被我上？”男人突然抓住昴流的膝蓋下壓，讓少年鬆開纏著他的腿倒回床上，故意讓性器摩擦到剛才被他蹂躪的穴口周圍，果不其然收穫了劇烈的喘息聲。

“唔，剛才那個很舒服。”少年面色潮紅的說，緊張地舔舔嘴唇，“請你...上我。”

省去了潤滑的步驟，星史郎直接把自己撞進去，身下的人馬上發出甜膩的哼哼聲，現在容納他的地方跟不久前一樣配合著他的節奏很有力的一次次絞緊。

“難不成，現在是你的發情期嗎？”男人忍不住詢問，如果昴流只是一個普通的人類少年，在經歷剛剛那次算是激烈的性愛，早就累的昏睡過去了。

昴流無法回應星史郎，結合處傳上來一波又一波的快感早已沖昏他的思考功能，在速度放緩的現在，他便憑著本能抬高腰部討要更多關注。

男人眼看他的寵物完全沉迷於性愛之中，刻意地把昴流抱起來到他懷裡，托著臀部完全進入地撞了幾次，很快的，少年抓著他的肩膀再次釋放了。

星史郎幫懷裡的人順氣，肌膚的接觸十分受用，昴流頭靠上星史郎的胸膛，毫不掩飾地發出滿意的嘆息聲。

“還動得了嗎？”男人輕笑了一聲，意有所指的捏了昴流的臀部一把。

突然的刺激讓昴流的耳豎得直直的，他才注意到男人還在他裡面硬著。

“你太快被插射了。”帶有指責意味的語氣輕易地加深昴流的罪惡感，少年不安的抬頭看向星史郎。

“不可以只顧自己舒服。”星史郎一邊說著一邊緩慢的伸手，拇指抹過昴流的唇然後強硬地伸進嘴裡，少年怕咬到對方手指馬上張開嘴任由擺佈。

男人避過昴流不自覺舔過來的舌頭，換伸入較長的兩指刮瘙著溫暖的內壁，唾液在移動時被牽引，濕潤了少年唇角，些許溢出的部分則順著下頜曲線滴到腹部或大腿上，然後繼續被重力拉著往下滑落進撩人的陰影之中。

在昴流覺得快維持不住時星史郎抽出手指，改變侵略地點，他隨意地把少年身上的液體往左右抹開，摸到腹部和大腿時手下的軀體呼吸轉為急促，才剛釋放的器官又有了反應。

“知道該怎麼做嗎？”

昴流挺直身體，感受男人呼出的氣息打在胸前，他摟住星史郎的脖子，把臉埋進對方的肩膀。

“忍耐。”

“對，那如果你沒忍住，那我——”

拉長的尾音成功勾起昴流的好奇心，星史郎抱起少年，再突然鬆手，內壁遭到強烈的撞擊讓少年叫了出聲，很難說是因為太痛還是太舒服，因為懷裡人雖然顫抖著但眼中似乎帶有些許期待。

星史郎見狀湊近昴流的耳邊，愉悅的開口——“那我之後就都不上你。”

這對初嚐到性愛快感的妖怪少年，無疑是一桶冷水，昴流身子瞬間僵住，嘴唇顫抖著似乎想說什麼，但是忍了很久的男人不打算再聽任何話，就算是妖怪變的黑犬，也依舊還是他的寵物。

性器大力地再次貫穿少年，發情期的妖怪極敏感，身軀任何地方被撫摸都很有反應，特別是等待愛撫的甬道熱情得很。在快速準確的抽插下昴流很快就開始忘我的呻吟，不過逐漸遠去的意識這次卻讓昴流感到驚慌起來，他想起主人剛剛的警告。

“啊等、等一下，慢點...嗚”

雖然心底是希望星史郎再更多更用力填滿自己，但這樣之後就會再也得不到疼愛，少年怕的哀求起來。

星史郎不發一語，讓求饒聲持續著直到昴流被快感噤聲才突然按住後者慾望的出口，把精液全灌進窄小緊緻的甬道後才鬆手讓昴流解脫。

在對方因快感痙攣時星史郎退了出去，少年向後倒在床鋪上喘息著，身體...像是腰部、臀部有一些瘀青，微開的穴口向外流出精液和腸液，這些無庸置疑證明了剛剛他們的瘋狂。

星史郎躺倒在昴流旁邊，沉默沒過多久就被打破，昴流四肢纏了上來，滿是渴望的望著他。

跟等待餵食時的神情一樣....

“明天還得上班。”星史郎放棄以人類之軀對抗發情的妖怪，再做下去昴流只會越來越精神，每次從失神中恢復時間也越來越快，看來是漸漸習慣性愛了。

昴流聞言鬆了手有點小失望，他還想再來幾次，但如果問他具體是幾次他也答不上來，答案可能永遠都是‘再一次。’

“睡覺。”星史郎伸手拂過讓昴流閉上眼，無視掉少年一塌糊塗的下身，關掉房間的燈。


End file.
